¿Cómo hemos llegado a esto?
by lauralumilaura
Summary: Inicia un nuevo año en Hogwarts para Luna, ella tiene su rumbo claro. Quiere seducir a Harry Potter ¿Pero le saldra todo como ella espera? Nuevos prospectos de hombre llagaran en su vida, mucha confusión y demás. ¿Quien se quedara con quien? Theodore/Luna Harry/Luna Draco/Luna Harry/Hermione Dean/Ginny


**CAPITULO 1**

Tenía todas las cosas en orden como siempre. Quería empezar su sexto año en Hogwarts con el pie derecho. Sin duda lo sucedido en el Departamento de misterios la había cambiado, a ella Luna Lovegood. A pesar de que sabía que Voldemort estaba más vivo que nunca, no fue sino hasta ese momento que advirtió que tanto su vida, como la de sus amigos corría un gran riesgo. No quería morir aún, era muy joven y le faltaban tantas cosas por hacer.

-Luna ¿Lista para nuestra primera clase de pociones? – le pregunto una sonriente pelirroja

-Si vámonos Ginny

Avanzaron hablando de tonterías, sin embargo la rubia no dejaba de pensar que el tiempo se le estaba escapando de las manos a una velocidad abrumadora.

-¿Cómo va tu relación con Dean, Ginny?

-Viento en popa, ¿Por qué preguntas? No sueles iniciar este tipo de conversaciones.

-Solo era por saber no más – Luna aparto la mirada incómodamente, definitivamente quería hablarle a Ginny del chico que la tenia pensando durante este tiempo, pero ella era su amiga. La dulce pelirroja que siempre había estado enamorada de Harry Potter, ella era solo Lunática Lovegood, tenía pocos amigos y no se podía dar el lujo de perderlos

El día avanzo lentamente y Luna solo quería que llegara el momento de la cena para reunirse en el Gran Comedor con el trió mágico. Quería verlo, las clases ya no le parecían tan interesantes como antes, solo quería que el tiempo se pasara volando, quería verlo reír, quería que se fijara en ella, que se riera de sus comentarios salidos de contexto. Tenerlo cerca aunque solo fuera como un amigo. El momento que anhelaba Luna se hizo realidad cuando el reloj dio su séptima campanada. Bajo corriendo de su sala común en dirección al Comedor donde se encontraría con sus amigos.

Corría como si la vida se le fuera en ello, sin mirar a los lados solo con un objetivo en mente, hasta que inesperadamente unos brazos la cogieron por los hombros.

-¡Wow, chica a dónde vas con tanta prisa, pareciera que te estuviera persiguiendo el demonio!

-Theodore, Theo, lo siento no te había visto, iba al Gran Comedor, ya sabes, por la comida y esas cosas… - desde hacia un tiempo Luna había desarrollado una bonita amistad con Theodore Nott y el combo de Slytherin, ella era una chica como ellos, sangre pura, aunque con un pequeño problemilla…era amiga de Potter.

-Ya…bueno entonces te dejo ir no vaya a ser que llegues tarde a tu cita con Mr. Potter…

-¿Tu donde estarás?

-Biblioteca, Blaise y Draco están peleados, no quiero oír más insultos y comentarios despectivos sabes…bueno corre Luna, no vaya a ser que te dejen plantada.

Luna solo asintió como despedida, no le puso mucho cuidado a su comentario ni el tono mordaz que este tenía. Ya estaba acostumbrada de que sus "otros" amigos hicieran comentarios despectivos de los Gryfindor. A pesar de todo eso, ella disfrutaba estar con ellos. Zabini, Parkinson, Malfoy y Nott, claro solo cuando el niño que vivió estaba en horas de clase.

Cuando entro al Gran Comedor se llevo una grandísima decepción. El sitio habitual de sus amigos estaba desocupado, solo se veía a Hermione Granger hablando entretenidamente con su amiga Ginny.

-Hola ¿Y los otros? – pregunto sentándose al lado de la castaña

-Hola Luna, practica de Quidditch – dijo Hermione con un tono cortante. Sin duda las personalidades de ellas dos no podían ser más opuestas, pero la chica de cabello claro ya se había acostumbrado a la mala vibra que tenia Granger cada vez que ella se acercaba.

-Ok, supongo entonces que adelantare deberes, nos vemos mañana en clases Ginn, hasta luego Hermione – Luna se paró de la banca y desapareció por la puerta del comedor.

-Agh Hermione no sé porque tienes que ser así con ella, es genial, una dulzura de chica – espeto la pelirroja.

-No se Ginny no me gusta, no me gusta la basura que dice, ni el hecho que se lleve de maravillas con las serpientes aún después de ver que el padre de Malfoy nos trato de asesinar, no confió en ella.

-Vamos Herms ella tendrá sus razones, y a mi parecer Luna no habla basura, solo es diferente.

Luna camino hacia la biblioteca, no tenía ganas de aguantar la actitud de Granger, quería relajarse un rato, quería hablar con Nott. A la distancia diviso al chico de ojos verdes. Se podría decir que él era su mejor amigo, siempre estaba allí para ella. Se reían juntos, de hecho hasta habían dormido juntos cuando ella estaba en cuarto año. Eran algo así como "fuck buddies" cuando solo estaban los dos. Su relación era genial. Se querían, Luna no soportaba verlo con otra chica, el era más liberal en esos temas, sabía que Luna era una chica extraordinaria, no pasaba desapercibida, sabía que lo quería y no le preocupaba verla con otras personas.

-Theo ¿Qué pensarías si te dijera que me gusta alguien?

-Pensaría que eres una chica muy tonta, pensando en otros cuando me tienes a mí.

-Es en serio…yo, tu sabes que te adoro. Pero hay un chico que me llama mucho la atención, no sé si es por el hecho de no saber si el piensa que soy linda o..

-Para tu carro, primero dime quién es el galán.

-¿Me juras que no te reirás de mi cuando te lo diga? – dijo Luna con ojos suplicantes.

-Creo que de ti ya lo he oído todo, dime.

-Es Harry.

-Lánzatele, nunca lo sabrás si no lo averiguas ¿No?

-Y si…

-Si te dice que no él se lo pierde.

-¿Sabías que Harry estaba enamorado de Hermione? – Luna quería contárselo todo a Nott, quería que después de oír todos los detalles que él desconocía el diera el mejor consejo.

-Mejor aún. Le quitas a la mojigata de la cabeza.

-Theo, no le digas así…

-Luna relájate yo se que ella no es precisamente la persona de tus afectos. Solo hazlo, déjate ir, se egoísta, te lo mereces de vez en cuando.

Estuvieron conversando durante mucho rato, hasta que el cansancio se hizo evidente, se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla y cada uno se dirigió a su sala común. Luna estaba decidida, haría lo posible por llevarse a Harry a la cama.

- Espero que les interesa la historia, quiero darle un giro de 180° a la personalidad de Luna, por favor comenten aún asi estare subiendo el segundo capitulo prontamente. Cuidense mucho. -


End file.
